shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Arms
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #1c2633; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| are the five animal spirits and they were the five guardian ghosts of Silva Niumbirch. About The Silver Arms are five animal spirits who have trained and refined themselves for over five hundred years ago, while they, in turn, become animal spirits. They each reside into one of five silver rings to Silva that has on his right hand on each of his fingers, which function like Renako's sword. from these five rings, they can materialize for non-combat use only. during combat, they reside in their respective animal parts on Silva's clothes: which are two bird feathers, a turtle shell, a buffalo horn, a snake jawbone, and lastly a coyote fang. those will strengthen Silva's Over Souls by using only one at a time because it was risky to use up all the Furyoku at once so it would be easy to use only one at time Silver Wing thumbnail|right|Silver Wing is the spirit of a red American eagle. His decisiveness and confidence make him the leader of Silva's five spirits. He has a loud mouth and makes every shaman angry about how bad they fight on their skill style. He was first seen talking to Silva. about most spirits, like most of the others were weak. Later on, while Renako was using over Soul for the first time to hit Silva, he materialized as shoulder guards and wings. When silver wing appeared, when Silver Wing coldly mocked Renako for being too weak to hit Silva. Silva can use this spirit to fly by using Silver Wing with the eagle feathers on his forehead on his red headband. Silver Horn thumbnail|left|Silver Horn is the spirit of an American Black buffalo. He has quite a carefree and quiet personality. He first appeared on Silva's leg when he softly Kneed Renako. Usually, while the others are talking he seems to be quite shy to talk. His main spiritual medium is a buffalo horn tied to Silva's right leg. When integrated with the buffalo horn, his head appears on Silva's right leg, giving Silva's Knee kicks with power. Silver Tail thumbnail|right|Silver Tail is the spirit of a coyote. He has a strong will of power and he had a cool and collected Personally. He first appeared on Silva's leg after he had lightly kicked Renako off guard and sped over to save her. His main spiritual medium is a coyote leg tied to Silva's left leg. When integrated, his head appears on Silva's left leg, greatly increasing his speed. Silver Rod thumbnail|left|Silver Rod is the spirit of a female Coral snake. Originally she was a poisonous snake, but now she has a pure and kindhearted Personally, that forces her to care about worried or wounded people. She's very strong-willed. Her main spiritual medium is the jaw of a snake on Silva's right wrist. When used it can become like a whip. Silva uses her for long-distance attacks. Silver Shield thumbnail|right|Silver Shield is the spirit of a Gopher Tortoise. among the rest of the five spirits, he's the one that inspires the others. He was first seen when Renako tried to attack Silva for the first time. by Using Silver Shield, and his silver ring as a medium, Silva deflected Renako's sword strikes. When Renako tried to attack directly Silva materialized Silver Shield as a tortoiseshell on his left wrist. in which, it acts as a shield on Silva's left wrist. Trivia External Links Category:Spirits Category:Articles with crossover Characters into fanfiction